sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Ocean
|location = Soleanna |description = Beach |theme = Coastal theme |visitors= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Mephiles the Dark |final state = Intact }} Wave Ocean is the beach side resort just outside Soleanna’s capital city and an Action Stage that appears in Sonic the Hedgehog. It is the first stage for Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower; the eighth stage for Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat; and the third stage for Silver the Hedgehog (although he does not go through this stage himself, Blaze the Cat does instead). It is based off of Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Blaze the Cat travels through this level instead of Silver, where her objective is to locate and catch up to Silver after having been separated from him during their passage to the past due to Mephiles' powers. Sonic and Tails manage to spot Eggman's Egg Carrier (despite capturing Elise at night) having not managed to reach Eggman's base in White Acropolis. They take this opportunity to follow and try to catch up with it in order to rescue Princess Elise. They eventually reach a point in the area where they can no longer follow the base and decide to head back to the city. Blaze eventually finds Silver at the pier. He asks her if what they're doing to save their future is right. Blaze replies that she doesn't know if it's right or wrong but she does know that they've got only one chance to save their future and they need to take it. Silver gets inspired by her words and decides that their next stop should be White Acropolis where they might find something new at Eggman's base. Shadow goes to Wave Ocean to meet up with Omega and help him take care of Mephiles. Shadow goes through the stage in the air, on the land, and over the water in order to reach him. When Shadow reaches Omega, he is seen gunning Mephiles down with his blasters. After Mephiles disappears, Omega confesses to Shadow that he is the one who captures and seals him away in the future. Rouge says that the situation isn't fair and that she'll always be beside him no matter what happens. Shadow says he'll remember that and the three of them head off to put a stop to Mephiles once and for all. Later, Tails goes on a self-appointed mission to rescue Elise once again when he spots the Egg Carrier flying over Wave Ocean with Elise on board. He doesn't manage to catch up to it however and once again fails to rescue Elise at the same place. Trivia *In Sonic's version, the portion where he runs away from the Orca is a reference to the iconic "orca chase" section of Emerald Coast in ''Sonic Adventure. *In both Sonic and Tails' run-through of this stage, their objectives are the same: to rescue the Princess trapped inside Eggman's Egg Carrier. In the end, neither were able to do so. *As mentioned above, this is the only stage in the game that Silver does not play through. **However, Silver's partner, Blaze, goes through the stage instead. *This is the fourth Sonic game in which the first stage is a beach stage, the first being Sonic Adventure, the second being Sonic Advance ''and the third being ''Sonic Heroes. *In Sonic's story, the player is able to skip over Tails' part of Wave Ocean and finish the level without him by using the Purple Gem. *In Sonic's story, it is the only level which the player has to beat twice (The first is with Sonic and Tails when they chase the Egg Carrier, the second is with just Tails when who try to find Sonic). *In Shadow's story, it is possible to skip Shadow's part and finish the stage as E-123 Omega. In order to do so, the player has to reach the end of Omega's section and Hover intermittently around the locked gate to reach the other side of it where the Goal Ring is. *There's a slight blooper in Shadow's version of the stage (or, rather, the leadup to it). The GUN official when telling Shadow to head to the location ends up saying "Head to the Wave Ocean", with someone off-screen (presumably the script writer) hushedly correcting the GUN official's voice actor, and then the GUN official repeating the line correctly (the latter two instances are not subtitled). Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) locations Category:Coastal theme